


Mi Alpha, mi esposo.

by DazzlingQueen



Series: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tú! [2]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingQueen/pseuds/DazzlingQueen
Summary: Nada va a impedir que Tony Stark haga lo que quiere, y como lo que quiere es a su esposo Steve Rogers, lo obtendrá.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, tú! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574665
Kudos: 25





	Mi Alpha, mi esposo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, querida amiga! ¡Epsero que te guste!

-Señor, no puede pasar, el presidente está ocupado. -Una señorita trató de impedirle el paso, pero Toni la aplacó al liberar su aroma, era un Omega de alto rango con la capacidad para mantener a raya a Omegas de rango menor, pero para su desgracia aquello no fue suficiente para la mujer.  
Antonio Stark Rogers abrió las puertas de la oficina del presidente de los Estados Unidos de América, Steven Grant Rogers y el olor a tabaco mezclado con su dominante aroma y con su perfume de sándalo le dieron la bienvenida. Lo vio, revisando varios documentos en su escritorio, concentrado y tal vez hasta irritado. El verlo de esa forma siempre le causaba un escalofrío en su cuerpo y prácticamente le provocaba un temblor en las piernas adoraba ver a Steve tan concentrado.  
Apenas el Alpha percibió la fragancia natural de Antonio, levantó la mirada, el entrecejo fruncido se disipó y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, mientras se levantaba de su silla, corriendo al encuentro.  
-Mi amor... -Steve envolvió a su pareja entre sus brazos, besando sus labios de forma amorosa, llenándose de ese exquisito aroma, apenas manchado por la enfermedad.  
-¿Me extrañaste, mio caro? -Preguntó el Omega, acariciando los hombros de su pareja, luego de haberlo besado, probando el sabor fuerte del tabaco desde la boca de su esposo.  
-Sabes que sí, como un loco. -Adoraba cuando Toni hablaba en italiano, era casi un fetiche para él y estaba muy seguro que su Omega lo sabía... Entonces reparó en la presencia de su asistente, ya molesta. -Puede retirarse.   
-Pero señor, debe revisar muchos papeles antes de terminar el día. -Insistió la mujer y rápidamente la postura relajada del presidente se transformó en agresividad e irritación. Steve se alejó de su Omega y se acercó a la pobre mujer que solo trataba de hacer que completara las tareas del día.  
-Terminaré los pendientes en tiempo. Retírate ahora. -Ordenó y la secretaria se quedó totalmente callada antes de irse y cerrar la puerta, claramente afectada por la orden dada por un Alpha de ese rango, pero sabía que lo más seguro era que no los haría, siempre sucedía eso cuando su esposo le visitaba.  
-No entiendo cómo es que tienes el favoritismo de la población si eres tan gruñón, mio bonbon arrabbiato. -Besó la mejilla de su esposo, yendo a sentarse sobre el escritorio, sin importarle mucho de los documentos que quedaron bajo él, dejándole ver su garganta, con demasiadas marcas posesivas hechas por el dueño actual de esa oficina.  
-Es un misterio. -Se acomodó entre las piernas de su pareja, acariciando sus cabellos, mirando sus preciosos ojos, apenas opacos.  
Cada visita de Antonio era sumamente preciada para él, porque sabía que llegaría el día que no volvería a tenerlo así, que no irrumpiría en sus labores y le demandaría atención, así que bueno, que se jodiera el mundo si Antonio quería toda su atención.   
De inmediato, el Omega se dio cuenta de lo que su esposo estaba pensando y no podía dejar que siguiera así.  
-Hey, detén esa cabeza tuya y concéntrate en mí. -Ordenó el Omega, acunando el rostro ajeno entre sus manos antes de besar sus labios con lentitud, apretándole la cadera entre sus piernas, obligándolo a salir de sus pensamientos.  
Steve decidió abandonarse a la sensación agradable de su boca, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos, juntando sus frentes unos momentos después, liberando su aroma en poca cantidad.  
-Lo lamento... -Susurró antes de dejar un beso largo y suave sobre su boca, probando el exquisito sabor del hombre que amaba, el ser que dominaba su vida.  
-Está bien, pero no quiero tener que repetírtelo. -Antonio recargó su mejilla sobre el hombro de su esposo, asegurándose de impregnarse de todo su aroma, dejando que su naturaleza Omega saliera en aquel momento. -Deja de pensar en eso... -Ordenó acunando su rostro entre sus manos, antes de besarlo, hambriento.  
-Lo haré... -Susurró dejando varios besos sobre su boca. Cuando le detectaron el cáncer, ellos eran ya una pareja y sus cachorros tenían un par de meses, Antonio decidió que se iría con dignidad y Steve lo respetó, pero se prometió hacer de la vida de su esposo la mejor del mundo. -Perdóname. -Le costaba dejar aquel tema, pero sd obligó hacerlo para no mortificar a su amado.  
-No te disculpes, Steve y mejor dime, ¿Volverás temprano esta noche? Quiero montar esa deliciosa verga que tienes desde que llegues hasta el amanecer. -Ronroneó entre sus brazos, sabiendo que había provocado en su Alpha una muy buena reacción cuando le escuchó exhalar pesado.   
-¿Pero y los niños? -Preguntó Steve, tragando fuerte, porque aunque el plan de dejar que su esposo lo montara toda la noche era en definitiva todo lo que quería hacer al llegar a casa, le preocupaba lo que sus cachorros harían sin ellos durante ese tiempo.  
-Harl y Pete se van a quedar en la casa Osborn hasta mañana por el medio día. -Escuchó al presidente emitir un gruñido suave, cargado de excitación. -Tenemos la torre para nosotros solos... Incluso los Ultimates están en misión. -Antonio ronroneó y Steve pudo jurar que ese sonido fue directamente a su pene, luego de agradecerle a Norman Osborn para sus adentros.  
-Carajo... Terminaré el trabajo e iré ahora. -Gruñó en voz baja, deslizando sus manos desde su esbelta cintura hasta sus nalgas, apretándolas con excitación.  
-Oh, il mio Alpha... Tan caliente, tan excitante. Pero no dejaré que me toques ahora. -Susurró tomando las manos ajenas para colocarlas sobre su cintura nuevamente, sonriéndole de forma gatuna. -No tengo planeado permitir que me dejes chorreando desde este momento hasta que llegues a casa.   
El Alpha emitió un gruñido de excitación contenida y frustración, frotando su erección contra el muslo de su pareja, mostrándole lo mucho que lo necesitaba en ese momento.  
-¿Quieres hacerme tuyo, Steve? ¿Quieres tomarme y llenarme con tu esperma? -Preguntó contra su oído, moviendo sus piernas para frotar la polla de su esposo, conteniendo un gemido suave.  
-Sí, mierda, quiero anudarte hasta que no puedas tener más de mi semen en ti.  
Antonio sonrió y empujó suavemente al Alpha hacia atrás, bajando del escritorio con un pequeño salto.  
-Entonces le espero en casa, mio caro presidente. -Le guiñó un ojo y le mandó un beso, justo antes de salir de la oficina.  
Steve se quedó ahí, ansioso, duro como una roca, frustrado y seguro que al llegar a la Torre absolutamente nada lograría que Antonio se salvara del castigo por dejarlo de esa forma.  
Además ese acento italiano... ¡Mierda! Ese hombre lo tenía loco.  
Encendió un cigarro y luego de darle una profunda calada, se dispuso a trabajar para llegar lo más pronto posible a su hogar.  
-Toni, Toni, Toni... ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? -Se preguntó unos segundos antes de abandonar su escritorio. -Mañana continuaré el trabajo, cancela todo lo que tenía pendiente para hoy. Estaré aquí mañana a primera hora. -Su asistente, nada extrañada con la decisión de su jefe asintió y suspiró, apenas Antonio había entrado, ella ya se había encargado de todo.


End file.
